


The Tale Of Cursed Child

by rubyjanebaby



Category: BLACKPINK, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sirens, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjanebaby/pseuds/rubyjanebaby
Summary: Isn’t it amazing how one could be truly in love with someone? The feeling of being in love. It is amazing for the human to fall in love. But, what will happen when the rarest and most powerful creature on earth fall in love with a mere werewolves, and that will bring her to being closer to the death?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story in my account in asianfanfics so there is no plagiarism and this is pure idea of mine, thank you

Prologue

It is said to be a tale where, an angel fall in love with a human. It started when the said angel had to finish her task on the sinful earth. Her love for the underworld creature is unbeatable. She thinks of them as a unique character and they are special. They were made of something magical and she knew they mean no harm to the earth. She met the underworld creature, asked them to be living on the earth without bringing harm to one another especially the humans. Most of the underworld creature, fell on her gaze as they said she was perfect, absolutely kind hearted, she didn’t chased them out. And It didn’t took them long to agree. She perceived herself as a human and thought that no one could notice her but it didn’t take long before a human spotted her eyes. She is unique, and mesmerizing. They said, the angel had the violet colored eyes looking like a diamond trapped inside the eyes that the human couldn’t take his eyes off. It is a sinful manner but the angel felt an electric current running through her body. Maybe, they were actually meant to be together. The angel never tell the truth about herself as she feared to lose the one that she cared the most. Their short encounter lead to blossoming love. It didn’t last. While she was helplessly in love, the most powerful devil had his eyes on her. He asked the underworld creature to take her down but no one listened. He then planned an event to tear up the underworld. Creatures such as werewolves, vampire and as such should be kneeling before him, never turning their back on him. He knew then, the power that the angel holds, so he deceived the angel. The angel went back to her place and promised to return to her love. She didn’t knew then. The devil killed the man of her life and pretended to be him. 

When she came back, she made love with the man whom she thought as the same person she was in love with. The truth unveiled, the devil revealed himself. What is done couldn’t be undone, the angel bear a cursed child and it is sinful to kill an innocent life. The angel, was one brave and strong woman, fell in love with the cursed child as soon as she was born. The look that the baby gave her means so much that she would protect the child eventhough the child will bring harm towards the underworld and also bring her to death. The cursed child made of kindness and evil could bring both harm and peace to the earth, the angel knew it. The baby could either save and destroy the underworld but it depends on how the child is raised and loved. The baby need to have maximum protection where she couldn’t be smelled across the hell let alone the devil. So, she place the responsibility of the child to a werewolves couples. On the verge of dying she places the most powerful spell towards the underworld creatures whereby their scent will never be visible to the outside world. They will know who the baby is, she will find herself being raised in a loving pact and the angel could only hopes that the baby could protect the underworld just like how she loves the underworld creature. With that, the angel died. 

The tale circulate among the underworlds. The cursed child become famous for who she is but also a threat. She couldn’t be killed as they are afraid, they might be punished later on. But her identity is hidden. No one knows which pact holds the cursed child. The angel didn’t realize that her act will soon bring harm in the near future. Maybe, the devil from hell couldn’t find her but the devil in each of everyone will.

And years passed by. The werewolves pact learned to love the child. Her name is Jisoo.

She grew up in a pact. She wasn’t just an ordinary people, she learned to fight at the age of 4. She grew curious to see the others turn into a werewolves but she didn’t. She asked her mother, why didn’t she had the same power like her mother did, the werewolf just smiles and told her, she was unique. Her uniqueness will make others learn to love her for who she is. Everyday she grew stronger, her friends become lesser, the bond between her family grew stronger. She learn that sometimes people are more afraid towards changes and that she learn to accept the fact that her power could change the world and the that’s the fact on why people were afraid of her. She is different, she wants to explore the woods and everyday she did, she also learn to use her power quietly. She discovered her power during her break time at the beach, when she was looking across the sea. Fire lights up on her hands. That’s the first. The second one, when she was 10 that she woke up in the middle of the night, smells the room as if it was on fire but it didn’t. She heats up the room herself. How she manage? She didn’t know. She kept her power hidden from her family. She was afraid that they will leave. She manage to grew a pair of wings behind her back. Again, she learned to hid the wings using a spell that she suddenly caught up with. The wings will appear sometimes. And more days passed by, she learned that the wings will only appear if she summons upon it. She would gladly summons it in emergency cases such as when she remembered that she should be home before 10 or she will pass the curfew, so she flew across the woods heading towards her home. 

Phoenix. That’s is how she described herself. Or so she thought that’s the limit of her power. Instead, in the morning during the ruts hour of the wolves, she found herself curing a bird by her tears. She practiced more, it wasn’t just her tears, her whole body could be used to cure and kill. 

That is the first time she realize that, not only she could save, but also she could kill in instant. And that’s how she knew, she could bring not only good things but also harm towards anyone around her, she prays everyday that she will never do harm to her family. And that’s how she learn to always love and protect but who could have predicted that bad things will come during the happiest of time. When she was 13, the war between the underworld creature started. Her pact wasn’t excluded. Many of her pact fought in a war. The reason of the war is to fought for the cursed child. Why do angel sent the cursed child among the werewolves? Why is it the angel choose the certain pact to hold her? Why can’t other pact see her too? Not only that, people were assuming that the cursed child could bring harm so they wanted to kill her. Many of the pact of werewolves want her because of her power. She could be in a pact and protect them at all cost. One thing that they didn’t realize is that she could be everywhere. They don’t even know how she looks like.  Day by day, werewolves, hunter , fairies and many more died. 

The day has come when Jisoo’s mother had to leave for the war. She cried, and beg her mother to stay. She promised her mother that she will be safe. Her mother asked her to keep her identity hidden. Someday, when the time was right, everything will be unveiled. With that, her mother left. That was the last time Jisoo saw her mother. Her father kissed her goodbye and left. One by one her family left her for the war. Then, she was just left with her brother. That was when her village was invaded, she ran to her hiding place. It was under her house where her brother locked her inside so that she couldn’t be found. She peeked on the hole of the door and mercilessly she saw her brother being killed by a werewolf. She saw her enemy’s eyes. Grey. Grey werewolves. The strongest werewolf out of all werewolves. The later spot her too. Jisoo stumbled back. The werewolves tried to destroy the door lock. Before they could open the door to Jisoo, she just disappear. Telepathic. She teleport herself within a second. She open her eyes just to see the ocean before her. She never been there. The ocean wasn’t even near her home. She turned around, no one was there. She was alone, and afraid. Behind her, there was jungle. She forced herself to be brave and ran through the woods. Looking at the sky, it was near dusk. She must find a place to stay. At the end of the woods, she spotted lights. There she was. On a dead end. She could see houses. Many of them. 

She was so afraid that she didn’t realize a figure approaching her. A girl, younger than her. Then, she passed out. That was it, the change in her life.

 

 


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take her some place where she wanted to be, probably it's you where she belongs to

“What were you thinking?” Jisoo was brought back to the world. Jennie actually has the nerve to ‘surprised’ her or so she thought. Jisoo sensed her smell from a far and didn’t take long to discover her being a meter away. She watched as Jennie took a seat in front of her. They were in a café. The usual café. They always spend their days there. Some people even mistook them as a couple because of spending too much time together. Jennie is the only family that she has other than Irene and Joy. They spent most of their time in café or sometimes in the deserted library downtown. 

Irene. Jisoo has always been grateful to be found by Jennie. Irene took her in. Protected her just like she was part of them. When she was lost, surrounded by unfamiliar places near the jungle, Jennie found her and before she managed to utter a word, Jisoo has already fainted. At the back of Jisoo’s head, Jennie saw an odd shape of runes. She smells like wolf but, she wasn’t a wolf. Although they were slightly doubtful to Jisoo, they couldn’t bear to leave her. Her eyes is beautiful and mesmerizing, at first it was black when they kept on staring they realize that it turned into violet color. Thinking that Jisoo might be a wanted creature, they covered Jisoo’s scent with theirs. Thankfully, no one ever realize Jisoo’s power but when she woke up in the middle of the night, almost burned their house, Jisoo had to reveal her power to the girls. She thought that they will kill her but they didn’t. From what Irene has been studying, underworld creature should be protecting each other not abandon one another. They all promised to keep Jisoo’s power hidden until she learn what she really is because obviously she’s not a werewolf. From then on, Jisoo has been studying a lot of spells and try out her power while the others take a good care of her, when Jisoo found a protecting spell, she cast it around the house and latch it onto Irene, Joy and Jennie’s body so that she could protect them from afar. She didn’t want to repeat the same mistake. Ever. Again.

“I was just remembering the old spells. Where are the others?”, Jisoo replied. “Irene is on her way while Joy is currently stalking her ex, Sungjae, so there’s only me for now. They will join us later. Have you order your drinks?” Jennie answered in a long explanation, “No, I haven’t. You should go and order something.” Jisoo told her. Just as Jennie went to the counter, Jisoo sensed something that make her trembles in fear. She didn’t even realize that she was shaking. Werewolves. She sensed them miles away. Their strong scent. The aura. She knew she had to leave. She didn’t even bother to catch up Jennie. She got up and went for the door. Suddenly, a hand stopping Jisoo. Jennie. “Where are you going? Irene is not here yet.” Her voice sounded worried. With a simple word, “werewolves”, coming out of Jisoo’s mouth, she gasp in silent and nodded her head. Following Jisoo on her way back to their home. 

They walked in silent until they arrived at their destination. Irene’s safe place. The 3 had been living together after the underworld war. When Jisoo came in the picture, Irene gladly offered her place to stay. It has been a long time since Jisoo smelled a werewolf let alone an entire pact. After the war, she rarely met a werewolf. She met a mermaid, Irene, a witch, Joy and a siren, Jennie. In this sacred town, never once a pact has come across because of the variety of underworld creature around the town. Furthermore, werewolves never found their way towards this sacred town as it was unknown even in the maps. It was hard to find ways to the town. If you are lucky enough, you will arrive at the town but most people found a dead end. 

Shocked by Jisoo’s sudden character, Jennie spoke up her mind, “Why do you think they headed this way? Did you feel them?” Jennie asked, “I smelled them, even from a far. Remember the story I have told you about? I came from a pact? That’s why I could smell them from miles away. I used to be one of them.” Jisoo answered. It’s the truth. She learned that she wasn’t a werewolf but an unknown creature. When she asked her mother about it, her mother simply replied her questions with a smile. The memories of the war flooded through her minds. Her pact left one by one. Her brother slaughtered to death. The thing is during her encounter with the grey wolf, when the eyes met, she felt her runes burning. She shrug it off thinking that it was nothing, the next thing that she saw was the grey wolf’s runes light up a little. She would never think it is necessary to tell them about it. After all, she was just 13 during the event occurred. “We should warn the others, let just hope that the pact wasn’t the same pact that killed your family.” Jennie said. With that, Jisoo calms her racing heart. She never wanted to encounter with the same wolf that hurt her family. Just like she said before, she never want to see her family being killed ever again. 

The sound of the phone ringing startled her. It was a phone call from Irene. She must have been worried sick about the absence of both Jennie and Jisoo. Jennie picked it up on  the second ring. “WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU AWARE THAT WE ARE ON OUR WAY AND NOW YOU’RE JUST GONE?!” both of us could hear the warning tone Irene gave us. Eventhough the phone wasn’t on speaker, Irene’s voice could be heard very clearly. “Calm down, babe. We’re fine. Sorry, we had an emergency so we kind of like go home, Jisoo felt sick. I think you should come home. There’s something that we need to inform you.” Jennie replied calmly, she is the only one who could handle a furious Irene. As for Jisoo, Irene’s wrath is the same as a mother’s wrath so it was not good to fire back you’re mother, Jisoo thought. That’s why she always listen to Irene. And to handle Irene’s wrath is not her profession. She let Jennie to take care of it most of the time. Or Jisoo simply apologized to Irene if she did something wrong. Upon hearing that, Jisoo could heard a simple reply from Irene and she will arrive soon. They hung up. Anxious. She was scared. What if the same wolf appear again? What can she do? Run away again? Probably not the best idea. She’s been living in this town for nearly 8 years. She can’t just leave. If anything, the one who should be leaving is the wolf not her. Decided to not be thinking about it, Jisoo took her leave towards her room. “I’ll be upstairs. Call me if you need me.” She told Jennie who was lounging in the living room, thinking about her next step. Jennie slightly nodded and offered Jisoo a smile. 

Jisoo wasn’t a type that get scared easily. But when it comes to family, she was traumatized. Scared of being alone. Scared of being abandon. Not only that, she was rather curious about herself. Why can’t she turn herself to be a werewolves. She learned that she was different but why? She never get the chance to ask her mother what she really is? A human? Among the underworld creature, what is she? A witch? She asked Joy about witch once. Joy has never come across a phoenix witch before. She heard about the cursed child, she doubt that it was her. The cursed child is the most powerful creature on earth. Besides, her mother is a werewolf not an angel. Sometimes, Jisoo missed her family, why do they fight? They could have run away with her. The cursed child wasn’t worth their lives.  _Or so she thought. If only she knew her family was actually trying to protect her as she is the one who they have been called the cursed child._

 


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could bring the light in the darkest hour.

_“Search for her and bring her here. She could save me and our pact will be stronger than ever, people were scared of her because of what she can do but they didn’t realize that she is just a girl. She could never withstand our strength. Bring her to me Taehyung. Kill if you need to as long as we could complete the ritual.”, the alpha command his son before he let out his final breath. The later let out a faint cry but didn’t dare to produce any sound. He could be called a coward if they saw him in the weakest state. And that will brought them to fight to lead the pact. They were so greedy for the power. He will never let them. For all he knows, this pact should be lead by him, the successor of the pact._

He woke up in a jolt, everyone is still sleeping soundly. He stands and walk towards the balcony, the outside was looking rather green as they lived far inside the woods. The last day in the quiet town. They had been venturing far from the mountain in order to search for the sacred child. They couldn’t find her. Instead, Taehyung had his bond while searching for her. The eyes that caught him slaughtering a wolf. He never met that girl again. When he opened the door, there are no signs of her at all neither her scent. His pact convinced him that it was just a shadow that passed by. He thought of it otherwise. He could feel her presence and not only that, his runes was killing him when it suddenly burned. He knew he had bonded, but he could nothing about it as no one believe him.

He wondered how does the child look like? The cursed one, he thought that the only creature who was cursed was the wolf. The curse of the moon. They may be a curse but they are the strongest one. They had slaughtered some pact and certain creature who had been in their way to search for the child. People say that she is actually a witch. The one who could cure and kill, probably the type of witch only that she has too many specialties as she was born from the angel and devil. He shrug it off thinking that he only needed her to save his pact. Eventhough his pact is the strongest, without their alpha king, they were just a lost child. 

He went inside after taking a fresh air, they need to start walking soon. Taehyung had been known that there was a sacred town near their woods. Some said it is lost in the map that one who tried to go there end up getting a dead end. Since that is the only town his pact has never been, they wanted to give it a try. If they still didn’t find her, then it is only fair to give up of the ritual and choose the next alpha king. Truthfully, Taehyung would do anything to wake his dead father, he lost his mother, he didn’t want to lost the king yet. There are so many things that Taehyung wanted to prove, at the same time, what if he didn’t want to kill the cursed one? He himself is a curse, why would he take somebody life only to save one of his? Maybe the cursed one is far more precious to be saved, but who knows? Maybe he’s father is right after all. His pact could become stronger than ever with the power that the girl holds. With that, he is determined to bring the cursed one to his pact, no matter what. _Who knows what the future holds?_

“Namjoon, wake up, we need to move,” Taehyung wakes his beta and also his best friend, Namjoon who was still in a deep slumber. Annoyed with his snoring, Taehyung decided to pour a little water onto him. He took out the glass from the kitchen and went to Namjoon. He poured out the water to Namjoon, resulting to a waking Namjoon but he woke up thinking that it is raining, “Taehyung, it is raining, you should wake up now,” half asleep Namjoon sat up and try to look for Taehyung beside him. Taehyung manage to cover his laugh, and wakes another members. There are 7 of them in the mission pact, they had their alpha, which is Taehyung and beta which is Namjoon. The others are Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin and Jungkook. They have been trained together since they were a child. They stayed together and that is why he asked them to be in the mission team. He may never showed any affection towards the team but he had always love them as a family. He trusted his team and willing to sacrifice anything for them.

All of them finally woke up and continue their ventures to search for her. The last town. As they walked for miles, they encounter with the sound of the ocean. They turn their head only to see the sea before them. The sound of the waves. Calming, that’s what Taehyung thought of. He sense the other looking at him as he abruptly stop in his steps. “Sorry, the waves distract me. Keep moving.”, Taehyung mumbles but loud enough for the wolves to understand. Eventhough they talk in a slow voice, they still could be heard as wolves tend to have sensitive hearing. 

They saw the town. They arrived. They thought that they will fail to find the town itself. But here they are, the town people said never existed. They could sense various of mystical creature. From fairies, mermaids and many more. They also sense witches. Maybe that’s why this town is hard to find. They hold a lot of mystical creature to be protected. It seems safe to stay in the town for a while but they manage to ask around about the rules and regulations to enter the sacred town. It is said that the pact needed to see the Council before getting the permission to stay and that didn’t take them long to walk towards the Council house which is located at the end of the town.

When they arrived, they knocked the door and sense a very powerful smell around the Council house, protective spell. Might as well be the house of powerful witches, they never know as they couldn’t comprehend the smell at all. The door opened revealing a woman, probably in her 30s but manage to look younger than that, she looked up and say “What must I serve you in this fine evening, wolves? I could smell you the moment you step your foot at this sacred town, if you wanted war you must have been covering your smell but it seems like you have come in peace. I must say I was rather surprised you didn’t kill yet as mountain pact is well known for their bad temper. I wanted to invite you in but I’m afraid my friends are unfriendly towards the wolves. So, tell me, what do you need gentlemen?”, it was a very long explanation by the ice witch, and Taehyung only manage to catch the last sentence as he didn’t really care about the sentence before. “We wanted to ask for the council permission to stay here for a while. We promised you we won’t cause any harm. We just want to find someone in the town. And when we found her we will take our leave.”, Taehyung manage to explain calmly to the council woman. The later replied, “You have our permission but if you tried to kill any of the creature who lives here under our protection, you are no longer welcome and maybe you should be warned that, this town is protected by all of the mystical creatures, you may be strong but I doubt that you will survive fighting us all. One more thing, never start a war here. I’m sorry I must sounded harsh but the warning must be taken seriously. We protect each other. Not having war with one another.”, she managed to offer a smile before she told them the last word as if giving them hint for something that they are searching, “You might find what you need here but it could be lost easily, remember to always protect, listen to your heart and go with the flow of the river and never listen to the devil inside as they might do harm to you. I’m Taeyeon by the way, the ice witch.”, with that she closed the door and left Taehyung and the pact dumbfounded. They didn’t get the meaning behind it but for now, they must find some place to stay. 

 


End file.
